kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Den
'The Den '(Formally The Dumptruck) "Always warm and cozy" Beloved Members Jardog00: Alphamale communistmuffin: betamale Room Owner Dr_G_Sto: The current Room Owner of The Den. Dr_G_Sto was offered the ownership of The Den when its previous owner, Restlessfox, decided to step down from the position. Though he isn't often seen anymore, he still stops on occassionally to check how the room is doing. Rarely on. A fair mod, who allows quite a bit to slide. Though one of his downsides is to let things go too far. His only other downside is that he is hardly ever on. But past these two things you have a great mod, who often relates to the chatters and talks to them, filling them with his hot juicy knowledge. He is also a Dumptruck Veteran, and became a mod faster than anyone I have ever seen. Also is believed to be older than time. 'A little bit about The Den' Formerly known as The Dumptruck. There are a lot of random people in The Den, but that's alright. E eryone gets along for the most part, unless you act like a "jerk". Most people are open in The Den, and if not, I don't know what to tell you. Overall, The Den is a great place. In The Den, there are many random parties and what have you. But just stay out of Smily's (L0LSmiyface) corner and her tree and you'll be fine. Also, don't freak out over what Spoon (DarkSpoon) and jjj (jjj_9) say. It's normal for them to be random, and weird. I shall only warn you about one regular. Rise (RiseAgainstFan27). He is, usually nice, but can be cruel, only if you are first though. So if you come into The Den acting stuck-up or something, he'll will set you straight, no doubt about it. We have a lot of creativity in The Den. Many people write stories and draw. Just ask to see anything of their's, and they might just let you see it. Well, that's really all there is to The Den. This may get updated, and it may not, so that's it. *Updated by DarkSpoon '''6/2/2011 2:42 AM Note:Penis...spoons girth is 5.15 i think >.< (Spoon: Noooo my penis is 7.5 inches and my girth is 5.45 >.>) Regulars of The Den '''zasdcxzasdcx: this is zasdcxzasdcx's mom and I do not appreciate the language on this website L0LSmilyface: a bitch WW2whiz: who the fuck is this faggot Delphinapterus18: Very popular Den regular, friends with everyone, enemies with no one. Always involved in Den activities, even when she isn't here. Is currently on sabbatical. Owes communistmuffin secks. Corando: I'll make your dad snowball the resulting mouthful of your moms shit and my cum, over to your little sister, who i'll force to fucking gargle it while i rape her in the asshole and whip her with a belt. All of this will be in front of your spineless, dying body, laying on the floor waiting to die. The last fucking thing you'll ever see is me castrating your fucking dad and shoving his dick down your throat until you fucking suffocate. Z3R0Xrix: The pimp of the den, he often takes breaks away from The Den, but almost always comes back within a week or two. Pretty funny, and out-going, he is a great member of The Den society. Is also married to many Den reglars, like jjj, Cloud, and Smily. Has been on a fairly long break from his usual rate of activity. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. jjj_9: Not a sex machine, but getting there. He turned a straight girl lesbian, with the blink of an eye. In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. Is currently MIA, though many believe him to stalk the Earth on nights when the moon is orange. Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's ok, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. aryaelvinsword: Writes stories about some of the other users. Role plays often, which can sometimes get annoying if she does it to much, and tries to keep the chat alive. Famous for her 'attackleglomps' and the =3 face, ary is a real life friend of Tecake1997 and publishes her stories in Deviantart for the enjoyment of the Den. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. Deathmaster12123: '''Is on a lot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. This frenchie is hawktail's hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Him is a mouse furry. Yu-gi-oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''RevengedJaack: '''The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Tamarisk5, accidently made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being inlove with him. Shares most of his love with Corando (http://i.imgur.com/bzRKn.jpg) '''NeonTanuki(/Zer0M0ney): some bitchy slut Magical_Otter: The only known Otter on Kong, Professional slacker and expert crayon user, Crayola preferrably. The magic came from super cancer. Yeah, what now? Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. AUT IS MY PROPERTY. DO NOT TOUCH. HES MINE. -jenny. mastermanEX: The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguements frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is argueing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the arguement up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. "For it is foretold, that on the day of the Great Rustling, no mortals shall live in fear." '''andreaus102: The butler of the den dosen't enjoy when other do his job. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) barinski: started off in the Dumptruck, and quickly became a regular face. Was in the Dumptruck when RestlessFox (R.I.P.) first took ownership and decided to rename it to the Den. stayed until all the regulars but himself left, and decided it was his time to. spent a bit in the Village, then retired for about a year, but he is back and ready to reclaim his place as King Failzor in the Den. KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Devin1337: the gayest fucking tickleshits you'll ever meet this tickleshits when you tickle this tickleshits he'll shit his pants just like his name tickleshits get it tickleshits punctuation is for tickleshits fuck Orrecommander: A Dumptruck Vet, was on extended absence until recently. Now is common in the Den. jjj_9: I've been around since like '08, guys. put me on the list. I love lists. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: the motherfucking alphamale DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. mango2121: '''The sister of KF5AQX, and the alt account of Misshunter. She's a fun person to talk to, just don't get on her nerves. She'll do bad things..Also the champion of the alphabet game. '''Orrecommander: '''why the fuck is he in here '''Anelec: Friendly and pretty much on every week, Not a bad bone on this user. MisaTange: Pretty friendly and on occasion gets on to debates. Fairly level-headed. A big writer that sometimes does not speak for long periods of times, especially during debate sessions. A big fan of RPGs and shooters. Unwanted Regs bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. Why are they here then? nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. also known as.... nvm pyroa: '''A peverted troll that no one loves '''RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. :( archangellockit: A jackass that edited the wiki and causes problems for entertainment. Should be baptized in hate whenever he is on. ForeverPeaceful: '''A 13 year old spammer. he stalks the den frequently. He is half retarded and half homosexual. He speaks fluent french but no one really cares and is on regularly which is a problem. '''XtheAngel: Another 13 year old, this one likes to be an ass and is a pervy asshole, If anything just mute him. ndog02: '''Is a bitch and muted communist muffin. He shouldn't be added. He's not cool. Rules and Regulations Don't troll. Just... just no. Spoon: Trolololol No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be suprised or offended, please. Role-playing is allowed, just don't murder someone. All brides and girlfriends must be given away by '''DarkSpoon(WRONG). Since Z3R0xrix is married to almost everyone you must ask HIS permission to date,marry,be with, anything with one of The Denians. :) (3rd person writing FTW) Only edit the wiki if you are serious about it. Den Den Den Den Den